Missing Case
by nxstxlgia
Summary: The Cullens left. Edward couldn't take being away from Bella, so, he decided to pay her a visit with one of his brothers a year later. The only problem? Bella went missing a month after they left. The only question? Where is Bella Swan?
1. Bella is What!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Edward's POV **

I couldn't take it anymore.

I needed to see Bella. I couldn't understand how she believed me so easily or how I survived the past year.

I loved her. I told her so many times. How could she think I could love someone else? She's the love of my eternity.

I walked downstairs lifelessly and sat down.

"Edward, do you think its better for us to go back? You've been like this for a year." Esme said.

"No. I don't want her to live in a life like ours. Bella shouldn't have to live with vampires." I told her.

"Son, think about how she feels. Bella probably misses you." Carlisle told me.

"I know she does. I miss her too. She still shouldn't have to deal with us." I told him.

_Good grief, Edward. She's a human. Get over her. _Rosalie thought.

"I won't. You wouldn't understand, Rose. Shut up." I growled at her.

_I know you feel bad, Edward, but don't talk to Rose that way. _Emmett thought.

"Well then, tell her to think nicer thoughts." I told him.

_Edward, be nice. It won't hurt to at least talk to Bella once more. It might even do you some good. _Carlisle thought.

"Are you sure?" I looked up at him.

"Yes. I'm sure." He nodded.

"Does anyone want to come with me?" I asked.

Emmett looked like he was about to say yes, but Rosalie shot him a look that said 'don't you dare.'

_Sorry, man._ Emmett though.

Curse you, Rosalie. You don't control Emmett. I wanted to tell her.

"I'll go." Jasper said. "That way I can apologize to her."

"OK." I got up. I began to walk outside. I watched as Jasper kissed Alice and followed me.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, wanting to know if he had gone hunting recently. Jasper nodded.

We raced through the trees for miles. Soon, we came to a stop in front of Bella's house. It smelled like Bella. I looked up at her window to see it was bolted shut and covered with blinds.

_Let's knock. It might not be what we think. _Jasper thought.

"Thanks." I to!d him as I felt calm and happy.

"Anytime."

I walked up to the house, knocking on the door. A minute later, Charlie opened the door.

"Why are you here?" He asked. As usual, I couldn't hear his thoughts well, so I just tuned them out.

"Can we see, Bella?" I asked him.

"She's not home." He said hesitantly. Jasper told me in his thoughts that he was confused.

"Do you know when she will be?" Jasper asked for me.

Charlie looked at us closely. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" I asked.

He sighed and Japer told me he was sad.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Bella went missing 11 months ago." Charlie looked up at us.

I could think. Bella went missing? No. No. Tell me he's lying.

"What? No! That can't be." I said. I looked at Jasper who looked sad, confused, and guilty.

"She used to cry and scream at night." Charlie's eyes filled with tears. "Bella went missing so long ago, almost everyone has accepted that she's dead. Some people say she's been kidnapped. Others say she ran away and committed suicide.I still think she's alive. She has to be. Her school friends also aren't giving up on her. Jacob and Billy Black also come over sometimes. They also think Bella is alive."

"This is my fault. I never should've left." I told him.

"No. For once, I really don't hate you. Or even dislike you." Charlie admitted, his face dripping with tears. "You were close to Bella. I want to save all my memories of her that I can. But it isn't your fault. I should've been a better father."

"You are a good father. It wasn't you're fault Bella went missing." Jasper said.

"You still like her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! I wish we never left." I said, sadly.

"In that case, come by here tomorrow. Twice a week everyone close to her gathers here so we can share stories about her or talk about how the search for her is going." Charlie said, wiping his tears away.

"Thank you. Is it OK if we help find her too?" I asked.

"Yes. I'd do anything to find her again." Charlie said.

_Should we tell our family? _Jasper asked through his thoughts.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I'd do anything for Bella." I said, wishing I could cry.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I really miss her." Charlie let us in the house and walked over to a table.

"I do too." I said. Jasper nodded. Charlie came back with a picture of Bella and handed it to me.

"This was the most recent picture I have of her. Keep it. We all need to remember Bella." He told me.

The picture showed Bella, about two years earlier, with her mother, Renée, playing in on the beach.

"Thank you." I said.

"We have to go. We'll be sure to come back tomorrow." Jasper said for me.

"Goodbye. Thank you. For coming to see me. Tell your family hello for me." He smiled sadly.

"We will." I nodded walking out with Jasper.

As soon as I got out the door, I began to dry sob.

"I can't believe it Jasper. Bella's gone. Its my fault. I blocked all communication with her. I'm sorry, Jasper." I sobbed.

"Its alright. It isn't your fault. If I just hunted that day, her birthday, we wouldn't have had to leave. I wouldn't have almost attacked her." Jasper began to sob. "We made mistakes. But we can't change the past. The only thing we can do is believe she's alive and help find her."

"You're right. Let's go home." I forced myself to say.

We both ran home and when we got there, we still couldn't stop sobbing.

When I opened the door, our family stared at us, shocked.

"Edward. Jasper. What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Its Bella." Jasper said.

"She went missing a month after we left." I choked out.

My family opened their mouths in shock and then, they began to sob.


	2. Memories and Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Edward's POV **

_No! She can't be missing! _Alice cried in her thoughts.

_Not my little sister! _Emmett thought.

_Edward, are you sure? It can't be Bella! _Carlisle thought.

"Yes. It is Bella. She went missing 11 months ago." I said.

_Bella was my best friend! What did Charlie tell you? Is she dead? Edward! Answer! _Alice asked

"We don't know if she's alive. I think she is. Charlie invited us to his house tomorrow." I said, as calmly as I could.

_I know she's missing, but calm down! _Rosalie thought.

"YOU may not care about her, but the rest of us do." I snarled at her.

"I do care." She scoffed.

"Your thoughts say otherwise." I told her. She shrugged.

"We'll go to Charlie's tomorrow." Esme agreed.

**The Next Day...**

**Edward's POV **

We arrived and sat down near everyone else. Almost the whole school was here. Everyone here was either crying or tying not to.

"OK. About Bella's search." Charlie began. "We haven't found anything new yet, but I'm sure we will soon."

Everyone nodded. "Angela?" Charlie asked. "Will you talk first?"

"Yes." Angela nodded, holding Ben's hand. " I remember when Bella and I sat together in lunch and I invited her to my house to help me write graduation cards for everyone since my mom made me. I remember her arriving and Ben leaving the house in seconds. Bella helped me write them all when we talked. She told me evething. Secrets which I will now keep unless they can be used to help find her. When she was getting ready to leave, Ben came back in asking if there was any work left for him to do. Bella laughed and told him we both handled it. That was a few weeks before she disappeared. "

"Jacob?" Charlie motioned for him to begin.

"I remember Bella and I growing up together. We were best friends since we were young. l still remember her helping me build my Rabbit, playing on the beach as toddlers, and even a few days before she disappeared. I don't know if this is evidence, but we told me she was my best friend and that she'd never forget me. I know it sounds like she knew what was going on, but I don't believe she killed herself. She would know that if she did, it would kill us all. Especially me. Everything I have of Bella, I cherish. I can't wait until we find her and I can hug her, and ask her where she's been." Jacob unfolded a small piece of paper. "I remember when Bella was once grounded and she begged me to go free her. 'Jake, help me! Charlie grounded me! Again! Come tell him something! Anything! Tell him that you need help with homework! I am very bored. If you're reading this, I successfully mailed this without getting caught! Help me! Love you! -Bella.' I wish I could go back to times like this. When we were all happy."

"Cullen's?" Charlie asked us. "Do you want to say something?"

"I do." Carlisle stepped up. "I know Bella from all the times in the hospital and when she came to see us with Edward. She was a beautiful girl, and not to mention clumsy. I wish we hadn't left so we had been able to spend more time with her. I just know she's alive. I can't wait to see her in daily visits to the hospital." Everyone laughed weakly for a couple of seconds.

"Bella was like a little sister to me." Emmett said. "She always tripped wherever she was. Bella might have been clumsy, but we all love her. When we find her, I'm going to give her the biggest hug ever."

"Bella was my best friend. I always begged her to go shopping with me." Alice smiled. "She would always complain or make an excuse but I managed to take her. I bought her heels once, and she almost tripped! Next time I see her, we are going shopping."

"Bella was a kind girl." Jasper smiled. "She always made everyone smile. She had a big influence on us all. When I see her next time, I am going to tell her how lucky we are to have met her."

"I loved Bella." I said, finally. "I wish I could've stayed with her every last second since she disappeared. She was the love of my life. I can't wait to see her."

A couple more people said things and then we all stood up.

"Let's see her room again." Charlie said. We all walked up to Bella's room.

Her room was neat except for some books on her desk which included Wuthering Heights. Her bedroom window, covered from the outside, had pictures of her nailed to the wood. Flowers of every color were placed under the window. Esme handed us all a rose, which we placed under her photos.

"Next meeting is in two days." Charlie said as people exited.

I kneeled beside her flowers and spoke to her.

"Bella. I'm sorry for leaving you. Come back to me. Or at least give me clues of where you are. I miss you. I love you." I kissed her photo and followed my family out.

**The Next Morning...**

**Jacob's POV **

I stared up at the wall. I missed Bella. I wanted to tell her I loved her and kiss her. The only reason I got up everyday was because I knew Bella would want me to. I was alone in my thoughts when my phone rang.

I saw it was from an unknown number. I decided to pick up. It might be important.

"Yes?" I asked, uninterested.

"Jacob? Please! Help me!" Bella's voice came. I jumped up and called Billy.

"Where are you, Bella? I love you! Please! Tell me!" I begged. Billy's eyes widened and he dialed Charlie.

"I don't know! Help! I love you! I don't have a lot of time! Help me! He's coming!" Bella panicked.

"Describe where you are!" I begged her.

"Its dark. Its a barn. I think I'm in the town to the left of Forks. Help me, Jake! He's going to kill me!" She said.

"Send me your location." I told her. I received it in a second.

"Hurry! I love you! So much! I miss you! Please! He's coming soon!" Bells cried.

"Bells! Who is he? I'm coming to help you. Stay strong for me. When I find you, I'm never leaving you alone again!" I told her.

"I love you. If you don't hurry to me, he'll change the location! Please, Jake! I'm begging you! Don't give up on me! Don't leave me!" She said.

" I wont! I'll save you! I'm going to get help!"

"Jake-" She was quiet and I heard a door open through the phone.

"Bella? Where are you?" A male voice called. I wanted to say something, but it might get her killed. I heard her put the phone down.

"Yes, sir? I'm right here,sir." Bella said, walking away from the phone. Sir? Who did this man think he was? Bella did not need to call anyone sir.

"What were you doing, love?" The man asked. Love? This man had no right to call her love.

"Nothing, sir. I was just thinking, sir." She answered.

"About what?" He asked.

"About you, sir. I love you, sir." She answered. I knew she was lying to stay alive. She couldn't love the man who took her away from us.

"That's good, Bella. I love you, too." I heard him kiss her. I was steaming mad, I almost phased (he's already a werewolf). But I knew I had to keep listening for Bella's sake.

"Come with me, Bella." He said.

"I'm coming, sir. Can I just change my clothes?" Bella asked.

"Yes, love. I'll see you soon." The door opened and closed.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Bella! What is he going to do to you?" asked, frantically.

"Calm down. I have to go. He's going to force me to make love with him." She said, calmly.

"Don't let him! He doesn't deserve you!" I snarled.

"I can't not let him! Don't worry! This has happened before." Bella said.

"OK. Don't worry! I will find you soon!" I promised.

"I love you. Not him. Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome. Anything for you." I said and then heard her hang up.

"Jake? Charlie is calling for a meeting at his house. Is Bella OK?" Billy asked.

"She's alive but forced. There's a man kissing her and forcing her to make love with him." I told Billy.

"This is bad. Bella doesn't deserve that life." Billy gasped.

"I know. I'm worried." I showed him the location Bella sent me.

"Don't worry. We will find her. No matter what." Billy promised.

"I know." I said. Getting ready to go to Charlie's.


	3. Bella's POV

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Charlie's POV **

I couldn't believe that I had proof Bella was alive! Billy called me telling me she had called Jake this morning. Luckily, she didn't call me. If she did, I would've probably died the second I hears her voice. I called everyone for a meeting. We NEEDED to hear what she had to say.

When everyone arrived they started asking questions. Everyone except Jacob and Billy Black.

"Jake? Explain what happened." Billy told his son.

"Bella called me this morning." Jake said. Everyone smiled and sighed in relief.

"She sent me he'd direction and told me. 'He's coming' and 'he's coming'. I don't know who 'he' is but I will find out. Then, she left her phone on while she talked with him. She called him 'sir' and he called her 'love'. The man kissed Bella and told me.. He...he forces her to make love with him."

Everyone gasped.

"I know we have the directions, so everyone who wants to come with us, get in your cars." I said.

Everyone quickly got up and into their cars. They all followed my car for 30 minutes. We arrived and saw an old, torn up barn.

I walked in with a couple of officers and everyone else following behind. I threw open the door and heard nothing. We turned onflashlights and searched for evidence.

"Charlie! Sir!" Edward called to me.

"Yes?" I ran to him. I saw a small table with a note and an envelope. I took a picture for evidence and opened the letter.

_Hello. I know you are reading this Chief Swan. You too, Edward Cullen. I'd like to ask you - no, order you to stop looking for Bella. She's fine and well. I rarely hurt her. She's beautiful. My plans for us are to marry her and get her pregnant with my child. I don't need either of your permissions. _

_Thanks. Bella wants to tell you something._

_Hi, dad. I don't believe you're reading this, Edward. I know you are, though, dad. I want to tell you to take care of my cat, Fish. Sorry._

_-Bella_

I opened the envelope and saw a picture of Bella, sitting in the corner of the barn, smiling weakly.

"You have a cat?" Edward asked.

"No. Bella didn't either. Nor did Renée." I said, confused.

"Its a message! Bella knew the man would read her message, so she hid it! Now we need to figure out what Alban means." Edward said.

People gathered around us.

"We are one step closer to finding Bella." I said, holding up her letter.

Everyone cheered and smiled. We all drove back home, trying to figure out the message.

**Bella's POV **

"Bella, we are leaving." He told me.

"Why, sir?" I asked.

"I know your dad and ex boyfriend will find you here eventually." His hands roaming around my body.

"I'm sorry I caused problems, sir. I should've told them to leave me alone, sir." I said while he kissed between my breasts. I sighed happily and relaxed.

"You like that love?" He grinned at me. I nodded. Normally, he was nice, but I didn't want to be with him. I wanted another life with someone else.

He moved to be left breast and I moaned and held his head there.

He bit lightly and I nearly died.

"Oh! Don't stop!" I sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to, Izzy. But we have to pack." He got up, pulling me with him.

He dressed me in a red lace bra and panties set including mini shorts and a v - neck shirt with a lot of cleaveage.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he handed me makeup.

"Yes. No one can recognize you with this makeup." He told me. I applied it and went with him to pack.

"I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you too." I answered.

While I packed, my rib ached and I grimanced. He had hurt me only a couple days ago and I think he hurt my rib.

"Izzy? You OK?" He asked.

I nodded and tried to hide my pain. He walked up to me and laid me on the bed, lifting my shirt.

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned. I knew if I asked for too much, he would hurt me again.

"Never better!" I said quickly.

He opened a drawer got out some bandages. He walked over to me and wrapped me up.

"I'm sorry, Izzy! I never want to hurt you, but I have anger issues. You know I love you, right?" He asked.

"I know. I love you too. Its OK if you hurt me, I know you don't mean it. I'm just weak." I said. I did not really love him but I had to say it. He would kill me if I denied it.

"Come on. Let's go. I'll buy you dinner." He pulled me from the bed and took my suitcase.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry." I lied, flawlessly. I learned to lie in month one.

"Bella. You need to eat. Your too skinny. You're going to eat whether you like it of not." He told me.

"I know. I will eat." I gave in. He took me a couple miles away from the barn and put me in the car. The car was a black Tesla with tinted windows. He got in the driver's seat and drove away. We parked in front of an Italian restaurant.

He pulled me to a table and asked what I wanted.

"Just bread." I answered.

"Izzy." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "You are going to order a meal and eat it."

"No. Stuff here is pretty expensive." I told him.

"I don't care how much your food costs." He looked me in the eye. "You will eat it."

"Yes. I will get the pizza then." I answered. He relaxed and nodded.

"Do you you know what you want?" A waiter walked to us, looking down my shirt.

"I want you to stop looking at my girl." He snarled.

"I'm sorry." The waiter hid his face behind his paper notepad, but I knew he was secretly watching me.

"We'll have 2 pizzas." He told the waiter.

"Yes, right away." The waiter stumbled away.

"You are mine Izzy." He told me.

"I know that." I rested my hand on his. I was really stuck with him. Edward wasn't going to look for me and dad wouldn't be able to find me.

"Do you find interest in that man?" He asked.

"No! Never!" I shook my head.

"I am sorry. I just feel protective of you." He said.

"I know." I sighed as we got our food.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't let the man who had Bella marry her or get her pregnant with his baby. The man who took her doesn't care about her at all!

I loved her but I couldn't give her a child. If she did have his baby, I wouldn't hate it. He would give her something I couldn't.

I didn't know what to do. I just needed Bella.

**Bella's POV **

I slowly ate my food. My body hesitantly accepted it. I was only used to eating a slice of bread a meal. Sometimes, he would beg me to eat more, but I couldn't.

"Izzy? Are you sick?" He asked.

"No. I just haven't eaten this much food in a long time." I admitted.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I will give you more food. I can't believe I was so stupid." He muttered.

"Its OK. I just don't eat a lot. Even before you." I lied. I would eat normal when Edward was here and He hadn't taken me.

"You really should eat more often. You ready to go?" He asked when we finished.

I nodded and watched him go over to pay the bill. When he came back, we walked to the car together.

"Izzy, your rib still OK? We can pass by the hospital a couple towns over." He offered.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Don't worry. " I ignored the flaring pain.

"When we get home, I will check it for are probably just lying." He said.

"No! Its fine! I'm 200% sure!" I said.

"Izzy. Don't lie to me. You know I went to medical school for a couple of years." He said.

"I'm not lying." I argued.

"Tell the truth. I won't hurt you. I swear." He promised.

"OK." I said. "It hurts! The pain is killing me!"

"I'm sorry. Really, Izzy. Our relationship would be perfect if I could control my damn temper." He sighed.

"Its OK. I should've known better than to make you mad when you were in a bad mood." I said.

"I'm sorry, Iz." He apoligized.

"Its OK." I said. "Ouch."

"Can you make it the next 5 minutes?" He asked.

"Yes. Please hurry!" I groaned.

The next five minutes were torture. I felt like I was dying.

When we arrived, he gently picked me up while I suffered. He quickly laid me on the bed and took my bandage and shirt off.

"How bad is it?" I asked, painfully.

"I think I broke it." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Its OK! Just fix it!" I panted.

He got me some painkillers and did his job while I tried to not look down.

"Thanks." I said. I felt nothing.

"You're welcome, Iz." He kissed me.

"How long until I'm healed?" I asked.

"A couple of days. You'll need to lie in bed." He told me.

"You know what? I think I'm OK. I just lied! It was a stomach ache! I can go now." I tried to sit up.

He pushed me back down. "No, Izzy. Sleep. I'll take care of what ever you need."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I closed my eyes and took a much needed break.

...

I stumbled off the bed and into the closet, my head and arms bleeding on the way. He just came home in a bad mood and threw his beer bottles everywhere. One hit me and my head and arms and I began to bleed.

I wimpered as I ran to the back of the closet and hid myself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He yelled.

"You motherfuckers need to learn!" He snarled. I heard him yell all night while I hid. I couldn't sleep, fearing he would find me sleeping.

In the morning, I heard the closet door open. I threw myself against the corner, covering me with a pillow.

"Izzy?" He asked. He was back to normal. I was still scared. Was he still drunk? Was he going to drink later today?

"Come out, Izzy! I'm sorry. What did I do this time?" He asked.

"Nothing." I responded.

"Izzy. Don't lie. Show me. I know I hurt you." He told me.

"You didn't hurt me. I just like it here." I curled myself closer.

"Izzy! I know I hurt you. Come out or I will pull you out." He told me. I stood up and when he saw me, he began to cry.

"Don't cry! I'm OK! This is minor. " I told him.

"No, Izzy. You are covered in blood. This is my fault. I should've known is would happen!" He sobbed.

"Its fine! You weren't thinking straight." I said.

"You're going to need stitches." He told me.

"No. I think I'm fine. Its just a little blood." I told him.

"Its not just a little blood! Its a lot and there is also a big gash."

"I've had worse." I told him.

"Are you just going to bleed to death?" He asked, annoyed.

"I don't know but I am not going to get stitches." I said.

"Bella. You WILL get them and that's final." He said.

"OK! OK!" I yelled.

**Edward's POV **

What kind of message did Bella leave? What does Fish mean?

We were so close to finding Bella that we couldn't give up now.

_Edward! I think I know what the message means._ Emmett thought while running up to my room.

"What?" I asked.

"She said 'take care of my cat, fish.' The message is CATFISH. And where do they live?" Emmett asked.

"Lakes! Theres a lake 5 minutes away from here! Let's go!" I said eagerly.

"We have to let Charlie know, too." Emmett said.

I nodded, wanting to see Bella again for the first time in a year!


	4. Clues

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I only own the plot and the baby.

**Emmett's POV **

Edward and I raced to Charlie's house so he could help us check the lake.

"Do you have any information?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, that secret message is telling us to check the lake." I said.

"Do you know which lake?" Charlie said.

"I'm assuming it is one near the barn." Edward said.

"You might be right." Charlie got his car keys.

"We'll drive in our car." I told him.

We drove to the lake that was the closest to the barn. Bella might've snuck out to leave a note.

We searched around for about ten minutes before we found the next clue.

"Charlie!" I called out as I found a small slip of paper.

_Whoever is reading this, I don't know where I will be right now. He told me it would be a couple of towns over. I am not sure exactly where, but when I find out, I will call Jacob to give him the next clue. I can not tell you where I am directly, because He would find out and kill me. I am alive, but very hurt. Whenever He comes 'home' in a bad temper, it doesn't end well for me. He claims to love me, but I don't know why. Did I do something wrong? Do I know him? I tried asking him why he loved me and why exactly ME. I am not very popular or anything. The last time I asked him these questions, he hurt me again. I don't understand why I am here. When I find out more about Him, I will let you know. Please, please, please, try tout best to find me. I don't know how much I can take. I can hardly eat food regularly. I can't wait for this all to be over when I'm found. Edward, if you are here reading this, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was scared to death when you left because I knew He would take a chance. I had seen him come in my house before you left. The visits became more regular after you left. I tried to contact you, but it didn't work. Dad, I should've told you about all this. I'm sorry. _

_-Bella_

We stared at the note in was in danger and it became worse after we left? Was it our fault?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shake his head.

"Do you think she might've left something else behind?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe."

We looked around, trying to scrape up every bit of evidence as possible.

"I found an address with a note!" Charlie called out.

_My last note was there for a while. I decided to tell you the place He mostly goes to. I know his first name, but he doesn't want me to say it. I refuse to even think it. I don't know how to describe Him to you other than a tall, pale man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is a normal human person. Well, other than the kidnapping and taking me. Visit this place and see if you can find him. I'm sorry if my description doesn't help. I can't tell you any more. Sorry._

_-Bella_

i knew the 'normal human' part was meant for Edward and I to know he wasn't vampire. She said it that way so Charlie wouldn't ask questions.

"Are we going there?" I asked.

"Yes!" Edward and Charlie both said at the same time.

"Wait. This man knows about both of my you. Maybe I should go alone. I'm sure he won't recognise me." I told them.

"You're right! Bella didn't mention you in the letters either." Edward said.

"Gee. Thanks a lot." I rolled my eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Emmett! She just didnt want the man to know about someone else." Edward said.

"I know."

"OK, Emmett, you should go tomorrow." Charlie said.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to find that man and beat his sorry ass all the way to hell!" I snarled.

"Esme wouldn't approve of your language." Edward laughed.

"Esme wouldn't approve of a lot of things I do. But hey! I still do them." I said.

"Alright boys, you better get home. Emmett, give me a call before and after you go." Charlie said before departing.

Edward and I drove home while I thought about beating up the man that had Bella.

* * *

**Hi.**

**OK, first things first, yes, I know forcing someone to make love with them is Rape. Bella was just trying to make it sound like a smaller deal than it was. And, second of all, if you don't like my story,you think its confusing, or whatever, don't read! No one is making you. I'm writing my sorry the way I want it. Before you write a bad review on its confusing, it has a bad ending, or you hate it, just know that I am not telling you to read. Don't like, don't read! That simple! **

**For those of you enjoying, thank you! A lot! I really like knowing several of you reading are enjoying and following my story! Thanks!**

**If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, PM me or write it in the reviews.**

**Thank you!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	5. The Location

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Emmett's POV **

"Come on Rose!" I yelled up at her.

"OK, OK."Rose walked in.

We walked to the car and I dialed Charlie's number.

"Charlie?We're going over to the address right now. Turns out its a bar." I said.

"A bar? Well, I guess that's why whoever has Bella goes there." Charlie replied.

"I know. I'll call you if i see something." I said.

"OK. Good Luck." Charlie replied.

"Thanks." I hung up.

Rosalie and I drove to the bar in silence. When we got in, everything was loud.

"If we find that motherfucker, I get to kill him." Rose told me as we sat down.

"Rose! Esme wouldn't approve of your language!" I told her.

"Whatever. Its true." Rose shrugged.

We sat there for a couple of hours pretending to talk, but we were actually watching them.

"Em! Look!" Rose nodded her head to a man walking in wearing black. He was wearing a hood, but you could see he was a tall, pale man. He even had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's him." I whispered to Rose.

"Should we talk to him?" Rose asked.

"You should. I'll sit here and listen." I told her.

"OK."

Rose walked up to him and began to talk.

"Hi, there!" Rose said.

The man nodded and looked away.

"Ignoring me, are you?" Rosalie huffed.

The man didn't meet Rose's eyes, but he walked over to a group of men.

I got out my phone and texted Edward and Charlie.

_We found a man who meets Bella's description, wearing all black. He isn't talking to Rose. This might be him, but we can't follow him to make sure. He'd call the police. This might not even be the right man. -Emmett_

_Try to look around for notes or clues.- Edward._

_Look around for anything. - Charlie._

"No luck with him. He ignored me." Rosalie came back and huffed.

"We have to look for clues." I whispered.

Rose and I walked around the bar, looking for clues, careful not to look suspicious.

"Em, let's go home." Rose grabbed my arm.

"But, Rose -" I began.

"Trust me." Rose smiled.

We walked to our car and Rose got out a piece of paper.

_Similar. DNA. The Eyes. -B. M. S._

"When I was walking along a wall, my heels slipped the paper out of a small slit in the wall." Rose said.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I have no clue, but BMS is Bella Marie Swan." Rose said.

"I know that."

"Tell Edward and Charlie." Rose shrugged.

_We found a clue! It says, "Similar. DNA. The Eyes. -B.M.S." BMS is Bella Marie Swan, but what does the rest mean? -Emmett_

_I don't know. I'm sure it has to do with the bar, though. -Edward_

_Edward's right. -Charlie_

"Edward and Charlie think it has something to do with the bar." I told Rose, who was driving us home.

We got out of our car and walked inside.

"Emmett! Rose! Come upstairs! I think figured one part out!" Edward called.

Rose and I ran to him at vampire speed.

"The eyes. What do they do?" Edward asked.

"They see." Rose and I said. "Oh!"

"So she's saying, 'They see.'" Edward said.

"Who's they?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the man and his friends?" Edward said.

"Probably." I said.

"What does the rest mean?" Rose asked.

"Hold up! DNA backwards is..." I said.

"And." Rose and Edward both said.

"So, something and they see." Rose said.

"I don't know what similar means, but I do know that Bella is really smart. How did she come up with this?" I said.

"True." Rose agreed.

"We're one step closer to finding Bella." Edward smiled.

"And I'm one step closer to killing the asshole who took her." Rose said smugly.

"Rosalie!" Esme shouted.

"Sorry. Its true." Rose shrugged.

"Alice has been watching to see if she can see Bella's future. Nothing yet." Edward said.

"I'm doing the best I can." Alice said.

"Honestly, you're just anxious to dress her up." Rose laughed.

"Well, I want to see her again, but that too. " Alice said.

The rest of us laughed.

Alice suddenly went still. She was having a vision.

The rest of us watched her anxiously, while Edward read her mind.

"What is it?" I asked when Alice came back.

"Bella. She was in a house. With blood. Everywhere. I don't think she's dead, but..." Alice trailed off.

"Alice."Edward growled. "Don't say she's dead. Bella is alive."

"We need to find her. Soon." Alice said.

"We know that, Alice." Edward said.

"Edward. Alice was only helping. I know you're stressed but -" I said.

"Stressed is an understatement." Edward sighed. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"Its alright. I really want to find her too." Alice said.

"We all do." I corrected.

Edward nodded and we continued to find out the meaning of 'similar' while Alice tried to look into the future.

I knew that Alice had already said it, but I wish we could and her now. There were still questions running in my mind. How is Bella sure the man isn't working with vampires? Is it Victoria? Did she ask the man to keep Bella until she came for her blood?

"Emmett." Edward sighed. "I know. I'm thinking that, too. But now is not the time."

"I know. I can't think?" I asked.

"Your thoughts are just pretty distracting." Edward said.

Sure, I know. I'm just listing the possibilities.

"You all are." Edward said.

I know. I didn't need to read minds for that one.

"Let's focus on the clues." He said.

OK OK! I get it. For similar you should try flipping it, adding letters, or even scrambling the letters.

Edward nodded.

I knew Edward didn't want us to think about it, but I really hope that Bella is alive. She's like my little sister. I would help Rosalie kill the guy who has her if he hurt her at all.


	6. Running

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

_Run, Bella! Keep_ running!

I thought to myself as branches scratched my skin painfully. You CAN be saved! Run! Run! Keep going!

He had gone out to the bar and left the door accidentally unlocked. As soon as He left, I ran. Ran far, far away. I was lost, somewhere in some woods.

Where was I? Where was Forks?La Push? Help, anyone, help!

I stumbled off my feet and into wet mud. I jumped to my feet and kept running, ignoring the scratches I was earning. I had to get far away! If He catches up to me, I'll be surely killed.

_Dont think like that, Bella! _I mentally scolded myself.

I ran until it was night. Dark. I sat down on a rock and wrapped my arms around myself, shivering.

I was wearing the first things I grabbed, a small jacket with jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt. It was freezing out here! I would give anything to be with my friends, laughing and playing.

I curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

**His POV **

Where the fuck was Bella? I came home from the bar to see her missing. Where was she? I was up all night, worried sick. I checked the news. She wasn't found yet.

Was she somewhere outside? Freezing and alone? I waited for her to come home, anxiously. Soon, there was a knock from outside.

**Bella's POV **

When I woke up, the sun was rising. I gasped and jumped to my feet. I continued to run. I had made it this far. I wasn't going back. Where was I going? I don't know. Somewhere. Anywhere. Just not here. Not with him.

I ran until I was out of breath. I panted, wishing I had water. I could survive without water for a couple of days, right? How many exactly? I worried, thinking my death would come soon.

I continued to walk, not caring about how thirsty I was. I would get water later. I had to get far,far away. I couldn't stay near him. I wanted to get back to Charlie and Jacob. Especially Jacob. Ever since Edward left, Jacob was everything to me. He meant everything to me. He brought me out of my dark life. Jake was my saviour. I missed him. His warm laugh, his beautiful smile, everything. Why didn't I tell him that He was coming to see me after and before Edward left?

I didn't want Jake to think I was crazy. To think I was lying. To not trust me. To leave me.

I know He told me that Edward was reading my letters, but I didn't believe him. Edward doesn't love me. He won't look for me. Edward wouldn't even take the time out to read my message. I already know so. Why believe a lie?

He wasn't a vampire. I could tell because He bled once when He accidentally cut himself with a knife. And he wasn't fast. If he was, I wouldn't be here, running. I'd stay and wait for Dad and Jake to find me. I couldn't wait. I had to escape. See them. I had to get home. I had to. I just had to. So bad...

**Rosalie's POV (Before Bella Ran. At The Bar.)**

It was day two of the bar while Edward worked on the message in Similar.

I saw the man walk in and I walked back over to him.

"Hey, there." I flirted. "How are you? Its nice to see you."

The man looked at me blankly, confused.

"Oh, you still think you're better than me?" I asked.

He looked at me and then pushed past me to his friends.

"Thanks for your time." I said sarcastically.

I walked back to Em.

"Any progress?" He asked.

"No. He's rude." I said.

"I could tell." Em said.

"Can we kill him yet?" I asked happily.

"No, Rose. First, he needs to show us where Bella is. Second, we don't know is that's the guy." Em explained.

I sighed. "Em, its him. He has faint traces of Bella's scent. Should we follow him?"

"Probably. Let's ask Charlie and Edward." Emmett said.

I got out my phone and typed a message.

_Charlie. Edward. We see the man again. He has a faint smell of Bella. Is it OK if we follow him? -Rose_

_Yes! Do anything you have to do to get her home! -Edward._

_Yes. Go. Don't let him get away! As soon as he reaches his house or wherever, send me the directions. -Charlie_

"Em. They said to follow him!" I said.

"OK. Let's wait for him to go." Emmett said.

I couldn't wait to kill this guy. He'd get what he deserved. No matter what I'd take. Heck, I'd even kill him myself! Not even Edward helping! I'd do it. Nobody deserved what Bella was going through. It was a very inhuman thing to do. Who would kidnap a girl, rape them, and hit them? And claim they love them? It wasn't a good thing to experience. I really hope Bella is OK. I don't want Alice's vision to come true. I didn't hate Bella. I was just jealous of her. She was human. Alive. A normal life.

Sure, being a vampire wasn't all bad. It had some good qualities, but that wasn't the point. I wish I could be human. To be able to have children, to be human. To just be normal. To not have to deal with your bloodthirst or keeping the secret. Everything for me was hard. If I had a chance to be a human for at least a day, I'd take it. I'd be able to do different things. To be carefree.

"Rose! Come on he's leaving!" Em pulled me up.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing my purse and running behind Emmett.


	7. Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Emmett's POV **

Rose and I ran after his car in the woods while she texted them.

When he parked, I smelled Bella's blood and scent everywhere. I had taken precautions and hunted, but I wasn't sure if Rose did.

"Yes. I hunted, Em." Rose whispered. "The want us to wait."

We waited patiently and walked up to Edward and Charlie.

Edward looked nothing but angry and longing. Charlie looked distressed and angry. I noticed that wolf kid - Jacob, I think, was here too.

Charlie walked up to the door and knocked.

The man from the bar opened the door, fearful and stressed.

"Where the fuck is Bella?" The Jacob kid threw him onto the wall.

"I don't know." He held his hands up pleadingly. "I came home and Iz wasn't here. The door was open."

"Iz?" The kid growled. "You fucking idiot!"

"Jake. Calm down." Charlie told him. Then he faced the man. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." He repeated. "I told you. She ran away."

"No." Edward moaned and fell to the ground. "No. Bella."

I let my anger overtake me. "You bastard. You'll pay hell for what you did."

The kid wasn't taking the man's answer. "Where is she? What did you do?"

"She left. She ran. It was hours ago. 10-11. Before I went to the bar, I went to see my friends." The man said.

Rose snarled. "You should die. If it wasn't illegal, I would've torn you to shreds already."

Edward sat on the ground, dry sobbing, repeating, "No. No. Bella. No."

**Jacob's POV **

My wolf was threatening to phase and kill this guy. He ruined everything.

If he hadn't came, Bella and I would be laughing in my garage, care free. We'd be happy. Free from this. This guy had to take her from me. Ruin our lives. Ruin hers. Take her from me. Take away her innocence. My happy Bella was no longer a virgin. He took that.

My Bella was tough when she needed it. He made her fearful. He ruined my Bella. She wasn't the innocent Bella from before.

Suddenly, my mind filled with images of him _inside _Bella. Him thrusting inside of her for the first time - Bella groaning in pain. Him laying with her, both of them panting - out of breath. I shook my head free from the images. Sharing a look of pain with the blood - Edward on how real my images were. I hated him for leaving Bella broken, but now wasn't the time.

"Do you know where she could be?" Charlie asked him angrily.

"No." The man muttered.

I let out a growl. "This is all your fault."

"I know it was. I should've made sure she was safe here." The man said.

"You should've never taken her in the first place!" I yelled. "Bella was happy before you. She was innocent. Living her life. You took everything away from her. You deserve to die for what you did. I hope you rot in hell."

Everyone looked at me - stunned. I wish I could reach out and rip the guy's throat out. He took Bells from me. She was scared about him. He hurt her. I wanted him dead.

"We need to find Bella." _Edward _groaned. All of us were in pain of Bella being lost. Out somewhere.

"Make yourself useful." The big guy snapped at the man. "What does similar mean?"

"Izzy loved code, I knew that. Did she leave a message?" The guy looked half angry.

"Don't get mad. Its your fault her life is so fucked up." I snarled.

"Exactly. Shut up and help us." The blonde told him.

"Similar." I gasped. I realised something.

Edward's eyes lit up in hope. "What is it, Jacob? Tell me."

"Similar." I said. "The last 4 letters. Move the 'l' and 'i'. You get 'liar."

"Liar and they see." The blonde gasped.

"Who is they?" I asked, realizing what they found.

"It was at the bar. Let's check." The big one said.

Charlie nodded and we ran off. Along with the man. He'd suffer when she was found.

At the bar,we looked around. I saw a small group of three staring at us and whispering. We approached before the guy stopped us.

"They know nothing." He said.

"Liar. We crossed off the first part. They saw something." The blonde said.

We walked over to them and I began.

"Jacob?" A brown skinned man with jet black hair asked.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Not personally. Bella left a message with us for you. My name is Brian. But Bella always called me Saviour. Everyone does now." He chuckled.

"I'm Grace. Bella called me her 'Saving Grace'." A lady like the man said.

"Noah. Bella called me 'Protector'." A lighter skinned man smiled.

"What message did she leave?" I asked.

The man hesitated and the woman spoke up.

"Bella wanted her Jake to _only _be around to hear her words and read the letter." She smiled warmly.

Everyone else nodded and Edward hesitantly got out of hearing range. Then I remembered. Bella wanted _her Jake _to listen?

"Jacob." Saviour told me. "Bella wanted me tell you that she's sorry she didn't tell you. She's sorry she acted like nothing was wrong. She's sorry she left you."

Protector handed me a small note on my palm.

I opened it and read:

_Jake. I love you. I always will. I left this with Protector in case... In case I didn't make it. In case I die. I'm sorry. I should've told you he snuck into my room. I didn't want to stress you or anything. If you do read this and I'm dead, be happy! I'll watch you grow up and love someone. I'll watch you until you join me. I love you. If I am found dead, hug Charlie for me. Tell Angela that she was my best friend and I'd never forget her. If you feel comfortable, hug her for me? If see Edward, tell him I'm sorry. Tell his family the same. Tell Billy he was like my father. I will never forget you both. Tell everyone else that they meant everything to me. Tell Saviour, Saving Grace, and Protector that I love them. They helped. Saviour helped hide my messages, Saving Grace cured my injuries as best as possible, and Protector watched over me at the bar. He even tried to get Him to stop hitting me. I love you. Never forget. Be happy. Forget this ever happened..._

Wet, hot tears dripped down my face. Bella thinks she won't make it. She wants me to forget. To be happy.

"Thank you for helping Bella." I said thickly. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Anytime." The answered in unison.

Everyone walked back and stared at me confused, sad, and worried. I sent the message to Edward in my thoughts. He deserved to know.

"No." I heard him say softly.

His 'siblings' looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"Where is Bella?" I turned around to ask the man.

"I don't know." He held up his hands.

"You will find him and suffer hell when she's found." I growled.

"It was an accident." The man said.

"You took her in the first place." I said angrily.

My wolf wanted to phase and rip this guy to shreds. I wanted him dead. It was all his fault. Bella would never be the same again. It was all his fault. I WANTED to KILL him. Right now.

Edward nodded in agreement to my thoughts - something I did not expect.

"Calm down." Charlie ordered. "He will suffer when Bella is found. Bella is our main priority."

I repeated that in my head, calming myself.

Bella always came first. I had to find her first. I had to. Afterwards, I'd rip this guy with my own two hands. But first have to find Bella. Where you Bells?


	8. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Jasper's POV **

Alice and I were sitting in our room. Mostly, we were talking about Bella, Emmett, and Edward.

Alice suddenly went rigid and stared forward blankly. It took a few minutes before her vision ended.

"Jasper..." Alice said.

If we could cry, that was how she'd sound.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked.

She felt scared, sad, and worried. I sent her calming emotions to help.

"Jasper. Its Bella. We need to find Emmett and Edward. Now." Alice looked up to meet my eyes.

When I looked at them, I saw dread and loss.

She can't. She isn't. I reminded myself.

I held Alice's hand and we ran.

**Bella's POV **

I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't. I ran a lot already.

I was lost, hungry, thirsty, and hurt.

I had to keep going. I can't give up now. I can't.

**Jacob's POV **

We went back to the barn and looked around for Bella.

I want to find her if it's the last thing I do. I know she may not love me the same way I do, but I'd take her as anything at this point.

We walked to the barn and looked around. Her scent is fading, so she wasn't here for long. I couldn't make out the direction she went.

I suddenly smelled two more vampires. I turned around to see the little pixie and her boyfriend, husband, or whatever he was to her.

"Edward." Little Pixie called to him. "We need to talk with you and Emmett."

The big guy and Edward went forward towards them. Edward motioned for me to join them, so I followed.

"Its bad, Edward. Bella. She... I see her in the woods. Covered with scratches and blood. I don't know.. I don't... We need to find her. She can't go on much longer." The pixie cried.

Edward ran his hand through his hair in stress. I just sighed.

Why couldn't this all just be over? I needed Bella.

"You motherfucker." The big one growled at the guy.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

Everyone's eyes suddenly snapped to him. We needed this information.

"Carson." He mumbled.

"Why did you take Bella?" Charlie asked.

Carson spoke the one name that sent us all over the edge. "Victoria."

We all growled and I saw the pixie lead Charlie away so we could talk.

"What did she tell you?" Edward demanded.

"She to!d me to take Bella for myself." Carson explained. "Victoria said I could do as I please with Izzy as long as she'd get a chance for her blood one day. I grew attached to Iz, so I could try and reason with her."

"You WILL try and Bella is no longer yours and she never was. You WILL leave her alone." I ordered.

The guy scowled. "We'll let Iz decide."

Emmett, the big guy, erupted into laughs.

"You idiot! You act like Bella would EVER go back to you." He laughed.

Carson crossed his arms. "She better come back to me or else I'll -"

"Or else you'll what?" I cut him off. "You are not going to lay a single hand on her. Not while we're around."

"If Iz wants it, you _have _to let her come to me." He argued.

"No we don't. Bella would _never _want that. She doesn't feel anything else than fear and pain from you." _Jasper _spoke up.

"That's a lie." Carson said.

"She'd rather be with us." Edward said.

"We need to focus on finding Bella." I said heavily.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

...

We had been searching for an hour when I smelled Bella's scent and _blood._

I ran to her, the Cullens not to far away.

I lifted Bella from the ground, seeing how horrible she looked.

Bella's hair was matted and dirty, not to mention streaked with blood. Her skin was coated in dirt and blood. She looked sick.

"Let me go." She whispered, struggling to get away from me.

"No." I said, holding her tighter.

I lost her already and I wasn't about to again.

"I love you, Jake. I _want _to be here, but he'll kill me if I stay." She whimpered softly.

"Give her to me." Carson demanded, coming up to me.

I saw Bella wince at his distance and voice.

"She's not yours." Emmett threw him to the ground.

"Yes, she is." Carson argued.

Edward stood beside me, looking down at Bella.

"Hold her." I offered.

"Thanks." He replied, taking Bella into his stone arms.

Meanwhile, I had work to do.

By the way, Edward, is it OK if I kill him yet?

"As much as I want it, we can't." Edward sighed.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, running to his daughter. The pixie, Alice, followed behind.

I saw Emmett drag Carson towards Charlie.

"What do we do with him?" He asked.

"Put him in the car." Charlie ordered, his eyes still on Bella.

Edward carried Bella to the car. Bella was unresponsive. Asleep or something. But alive.

We drove to the Charlie's house in silence but happy and angry.

...

"Where is he?" Bella sat up and looked around.

"It doesn't matter right now, Bella. Let me treat your injuries." _Carlisle _said.

"No. He's going to kill me." Bella pulled her hair.

"No he's not. You're not going back." I assured her.

Everyone else left to discuss about Carson and leave us to help Bella.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I? You aren't real. This is a dream." Bella panicked.

"This is real, Bella. You're alright." Carlisle said.

"Where is he? He's going to kill me later!" Bella panted.

"No, Bella -"

"What was I thinking? Why did I run? Why?" Bella asked herself outloud.

Outside, rain was pouring down. We're lucky we found Bella when we did.

"It wasn't a bad idea -"

I saw Jasper walk in and Bella instantly calmed.

"Jacob, is it OK, if I...?" He motioned to Bella.

I nodded, anything to help her.

Jasper walked over to her and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

She instantly fell asleep.


	9. Victoria and Carson

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Carlisle's POV **

Bella was in a very bad state. Not only did she think we were going to hand her off the the man that took her, but she had many injuries.

"Carlisle." Edward came into the room. "How bad as she?"

"Very. There are several bruises and scars across her body, not to mention her broken rib, arm, and leg." I said.

"This is my fault! Why didn't we just stay?" Edward groaned.

"It isn't your fault." I said.

"Its that fucking leech's fault! When I find her, I'm going to burn her." Jacob growled.

"Edward!" I heard Alice yell.

"What the fuck?" Edward snarled. "No. She isn't. Tell me she isn't."

"What?" Jasper, Jacob, and I asked.

"Victoria's coming here. Apparently, she'll stop at nothing to get the blood that was promised to her." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Bella's condition is bad, right now." I said.

"I won't let her get Bella's blood no matter what condition she's in!" Edward yelled.

"What do you want us to do, Edward?" Emmett asked from the room across.

"Let me have one go with Victoria and I'll kill her and Carson." Rosalie threatened.

"Believe me, Rose. I want you to do that, but we need to focus on keeping Bella safe, first." Edward said.

"Killing Victoria WILL keep Bella safe!" Rose argued.

"Victoria will be here in 5 minutes, Jasper!" Alice said.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"Where's Esme?" Jasper asked.

"Outside." I answered. "Esme!"

Esme ran into the room.

"I know. What are we supposed to do about Victoria?" She asked.

"Do you want me to take her someplace?" Jacob asked.

"That'd probably be for the best." I nodded.

"As soon as Victoria gets here, run. Take Bella with you and don't come back until I come get you both." Edward ordered.

"One minute." Alice warned.

"What the fuck is going on? Why are you yelling?" Carson asked.

"Shut your mouth." Alice told him.

"I have a right to know." Carson crossed his arms. "Bella is mine and after all this, she's coming back to my custody. It doesn't matter what you think."

"Are you forgetting our deal, Carson?" Victoria laughed from the doorway.

"Now!" Edward yelled.

**Jacob's POV **

Without a minute's hesitation, I scooped Bella up into my arms and ran outside, catching only a glance of the leech lunging towards me, only to have Rosalie throw her into a wall.

I couldn't phase because Bella was still asleep, so I ran for a long time until Bella's heart rate picked up, signaling she was awakening.

"Bella." I set her down and kneeled in front of her.

She opened her eyes and immediately panicked. "Why am I here? Am I dreaming? What are you going to do? I didn't mean to run! I - I -"

"Calm down, Bells." I brushed her hair away from her face. "You're OK. I'm not going to hurt you. No one will."

I looked down at her eyes clearly for the first time since I phased. Her brown eyes were so beautiful I didn't want to look away.

Shit. Was it an imprint? I wasn't sure. I hadn't looked at her eyes fully since I phased.

I began to panic. Did I imprint? Did I not? What the hell was going on? Edward would kill me if I imprinted on her. What the hell? What the hell? What the -

"Jacob? What's going on?" Bella whimpered.

"Nothing, Bells. I was just thinking." I said.

"Why am I in the middle of the woods? Do you not want anyone to know I was found?" She sucked in a breath. "No! Don't tell anyone you found me! Carson is going to KILL me!"

"No he won't." I assured her.

"He has a gun, Jake." She whispered.

I looked up at her in shock. "What the fuck, Bella? What?"

She held up her hands in a pleading gesture. "Don't hurt me!"

I held her hands in mine. "I'm not. But what? Bells? Did he ever use the gun on you?"

I swear to fucking god. If Carson shot ONE bullet at her, I'd personally take a shot at HIM.

"Well..." Bella stammered. "Uh..Jake..Uh..Well.."

My heart stopped. "No. Bella. Tell me he didn't."

She nodded and his her face. "He shot at me a couple of times when he was drunk, but he always missed. After the first bullet that missed each time, I hid in the closet so that he wouldn't ACTUALLY hit me."

I growled. Who did this man think he was?

Bella pulled her hands away and she used them to cover herself.

"No, Bella. I'm not mad at YOU. I'm mad at him." I explained.

"You won't hurt me." She said a couple of times before looking up.

"I won't." I promised.

Bella and I talked a bit until Edward showed up.

"She's dead." Edward said.

Bella froze. "Who's dead?"

"Don't worry, Bella. They killed Victoria. No one else." I said.

"Who - who killed her?" She asked.

"Rosalie started it, but the rest of us helped." Edward said.

"Carson?" I asked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella wince at the sound of his name.

"Charlie's probably arresting him right this second." Edward said.

"Jake?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked.

"Is Edward real?" She asked.

"Yes, Bella." I said. "Why wouldn't he?"

"When I was at the barn with HIM, I used to hallucinate and I thought both of you were really there." Bella admitted.

"I'm real, Bella." Edward said. "Take her home, Jacob. I'll see you there. Hurry."

Edward disappeared and I looked down at Bella.

"Bella. I'm going to do something. Don't be scared, OK? Its just me. I won't hurt you." I said gently.

"OK..." She responded.

I undressed and Bella looked away. I thought about Carson hurting her and I phased. Bella then looked at me and fear filled her eyes.

"What?" She said, taking a step back.

_What the heck, Jacob? Oh. Bella. Is she OK? - Embry_

_No! Why would she? We just found her after a man had abused and raped her! What do you think? -Jake_

_Fuck. I didn't know. Do you want me to tell Sam? -Embry_

_Yes! The Cullens killed the redhead. I also think I imprinted on Bella. I'm not sure. -Jake_

_OK. See you later. - Embry_

Embry phased back and I whimpered to let Bella know not to be scared.

"Jake?" She asked.

I nodded my head and laid down on my stomach, motioning for her to get on me.

"Why?" She asked, petting my head.

I whimpered as a pleading.

She hesitantly got onto me and held on tight to me. I ran back to the Cullens, where Sam and the pack was.

I phased back when I set Bella down on the floor, pulling my shorts on.

I walked in with Bella, where everyone stared at us.

"Isabella!" Carson growled. "Get over here."

Bella looked down and walked to him. Edward pulled her back to him.

"Give her to me." Carson ordered.

"No!" Edward said.

"Jacob!" Sam called to me.

I walked to him, knowing Edward would take care of Bella.

"What was it about imprinting Embry mentioned?" Sam asked.

I took a deep breath. "I think I imprinted."

* * *

**Hi.**

**Do you guys want Jacob to have imprinted? It can either end up as a Bella/Jacob story or a Bella/ Edward story. You decide! Comment if you want Jacob to have imprinted. I will start writing the next chapter once at least one person says if they want the imprint to be real or not.**

**Bye!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	10. Talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**OK, this book will be Bella/Edward. In a couple of days (I hope) I will post an alternate version on my profile. Stay tuned!**

**Jacob's POV **

"Did you strengthen your feelings towards her?" Sam asked.

"No. I just feel a strong need to protect her." I said.

"I don't think you imprinted. I think you just have a bond towards her. Its kind of like an imprint, but you aren't her lover. Just a protector." Sam explained.

I got a bit saddened. "So I didn't imprint?"

"No." Sam said.

"How do we know he won't leave Bella again?" I asked.

"We don't. I think Edward already knows that leaving in the first place was a bad idea. You learn from your mistakes, right?" Sam asked.

"I guess so." I sighed.

I went back over to where Bella was on her bed, covered in pillows and blankets.

"You OK, Bells? You know we won't send you back, right?" I asked.

"I guess so." She said, coming out of her shelter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to worry you or make me think I'm crazy or something." Bella answered.

"I wouldn't have. Although, I still don't know how he snuck past us." I said.

"I know. I'm not even sure myself." Bella said. "I'm just glad this is all over. I missed you all. I missed it here."

"Life was different without you." I agreed.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?" She asked.

"Well, we were all crazy with worry, for one. We missed you, too." I said.

"You changed, too." Bella said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I didn't mean to. You were gone for nearly a year. I couldn't help it. If I could have my way, I wouldn't have changed at all while waiting for you. I wouldn't have even let him take you." I said.

"I know. I changed, too." She said.

"No, you didn't." I answers with confusion.

"You didn't notice?" She asked.

"Notice what?"

She gestured towards her hair.

"What? You're hair didn't change. Its only a bit messier." I laughed lightly.

"Its shorter." She said.

I, then, looked at her hair to see that she was right. It was cut off, but it wasn't very easy to notice if you weren't paying attention.

"Did you cut it or was it him?" I asked, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"He did." Bella answered. "I liked it better when it was the same."

"I hate what happened."

"I know. He even made me dye my hair until he was sure 'they stopped looking for me.'" Bella said.

"We never stopped looking for you. We didn't give up." I said.

Bella nodded. "He didn't believe that."

"Well, he was wrong." I said.

Bella reached out to hug me and I held her tightly.

"Why are you so warm?" She asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" I laughed.

"No. I just don't remember you feeling this warm. I don't remember anything about you, do I?" She whispered.

"You do. I just changed a lot." I assured her.

"Do you know why Edward came back?" She asked.

"He loves you. He - he wants to have you back." I struggled to get the words out.

"Will he leave again?"

"No, I don't think so. It was a bad idea for Edward to leave in the first place." I said.

"What are you going to do with him?" Bella asked.

"Who? Edward?" I asked.

"No." Bella shook her head. "HIM."

"Oh! Um, well, he won't learn his lesson if we kill him, so jail?" I shrugged.

"Would I have to go?" Bella's eyes widened.

"To jail?" I asked.

"Court."

"Probably, but it'll be over soon. You won't need much evidence." I said.

"I am the evidence." Bella said.

"No you're not. I mean the locations. Maybe they can find something there." I said.

**Bella's POV **

"I doubt it." I said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because. He was working with Victoria. Why would they be stupid enough to leave ANY evidence behind?" I asked.

"Right.."

"Why did this have to happen to me?"

"I don't know, Bells. Life would've been way better if you were never taken." Jake said.

"Why was I taken?" A thought occurred to me.

"Because of Victoria." Jake said.

"No. I mean _why_." I said.

"I don't understand." Jake said with a confused look on his face.

"Think about it. Why did Victoria pick Him to hold me hostage? Why Him? It could've been anyone else. He must've known Victoria from somewhere. But where and why did Victoria give me to Him? I know it was a deal for my blood, but I think there's more to it." I said.

"Right. Well, I think -"

"Bella!" The door flew open.

Emmett walked in with big grin on his face. "Long time, huh? How are you? Well, apart from, you know."

I flinched from the loudness in his voice and whispered to myself softly, "You won't be hurt. He won't hurt you. Its just Emmett."

"Fuck. Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I really didn't come to hurt you." Emmett apologized.

"Wait, you heard that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. We aren't exactly deaf, are we?" Emmet laughed.

"Are you OK, Bella?" Jake asked.

I nodded and Emmett came closer to me.

"Can I hug you?" Emmett asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I jumped into his arms.

"I missed this." I said.

"What?" Emmett laughed. "My hugs or me?"

"Both." I laughed.

"I missed you, too." Emmett said.

"Where is He?" I asked.

Everyone already knew that I didn't like to say His name, so they didn't ask.

"Well, technically in hell. Almost. Rose is about to cut off his head and hand it on the wall." Emmett laughed.

"Rosalie cares?" I asked, sitting back on the bed.

"Of course. Rose understands what you've been through. She feels really bad about acting rude towards you." Emmett said.

"Oh." I said.

"I'd love to help her." Jake said.

"Who wouldn't?" Emmett asked.

"Me. Not that I don't want to. I'm just - scared. He made me fear him. Fear everyone. Even - even you all. I know you won't do anything. Just, something in my mind is telling me that this will happen again with one of you." I said, crying.

Jake pulled me to his chest. "It won't."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Because none of us will let it. We all love you. We won't hurt you. You're safe with us." Jake assured me.

"I'll leave you guys to talk for a while. Bella, Charlie wants to talk to you. And so does Edward. See you later." Emmett said, walking out.

"Who are you going to tell everything to first?" Jake asked.

"Edward." I said. "He deserves to know everything I've hidden over the past. Before I was taken."


	11. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

I took a deep breath and walked down the steps to where Edward was. I know he supposedly was there from when I was found, but my visions from that were blurry. And when I was in the woods with Jake, I was only half conscious. So, I was OFFICIALLY going to see him for the first time in about a year.

I looked up slightly at Edward's golden eyes, too scared to say anything. For one, he probably hates me for not telling him about what was going on before he left. Second, _he _changed the way I thought about meeting people or even TALKING to them. Even if I had known them from before. It was practically the same in my books. And my books were long and had very complex rules made from what I've learned over time. Half those rules were fears I had gotten from being with him for too long. Those fears included talking to any other man besides him. Especially if I knew the man I was going to talk to.

"Bella?" His velvety voice came.

Instinctively, I snapped my head up and answered, "Yes, sir?"

I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth.

One of the things I learned: Don't talk if I don't ask you a question. And: Don't talk to anybody.

I was going to be in a world of trouble. What punishment would He give me?

I looked at Edward. His face was filled with concern, hurt, and reassurance.

"No, Bella. You don't have to answer me like that. It's alright. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk." Edward explained.

I nodded my head, not daring to say anything in case this was all a joke.

"You can talk to me. There's nothing going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what? You have NOTHING to be sorry for. I'm sorry. I left you. I didn't help you escape all this." Edward said. "I'm sorry. I didn't come back earlier. I didn't think about my actions. I didn't -"

"Bella! How are you! Wait, that's a bad question. I swear, I will kill him as soon as Emmett let's me." Rosalie came into the room.

I could tell she was angry so I didn't say much.

"Ok."

It was a little uncomfortable for me to talk to them because I had been with Jacob more often than them before I was taken. What was I supposed to say? :

Oh, hi! I haven't seen you since He took me. How have you been?

No! That was not even the right thing to say! Well, not at the moment.

"Why are you here Rose? You can talk to Bella later. I need to talk to her right now." Edward said.

"I was just trying to say hello! You don't have to be so rude. I just understand what she's been through. Is it so bad that I want to help?" Rosalie huffed, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I meant. It isn't bad that you want to help. We all do. This is our fault in the first place! We should've been more careful! I never should've made us leave. I want to help her the best that I can. I want to fix this. I know what you've been through. I never thought the same thing would happen to Bella. I never thought any of this would happen! So give me five minutes of your time to talk to Bella alone and attempt to fix my mistakes!" Edward said to Rosalie, glaring at her.

"Don't fight." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie and Edward both said.

"Do you want to talk to Alice?" Edward suggested.

Rosalie snorted. "Forget Alice. Do you want to talk to Jasper? He might make you feel calmer."

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Living room." Rosalie answered. "Want me to go get him for you? He's sick with worry."

My eyes widened as I nodded.

Rosalie left the room silently. Edward followed her. Even in his eyes, I could see he was hesitant to leave me for whatever reason I could not pin point.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, running to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Hey, dad." I said weakly.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." I whispered.

"I'm going to get that guy arrested for so many things that he's going to be in prison all his life!" Charlie swore. "How old is he anyway?"

"26." I said.

"26?!" Dad asked, pulling back to read my expression. "26? He's 8 years older than you! Nearly 10! I know you didn't chose this, but that's seriously a pretty big age gap."

"Did you tell Renée?" I asked.

"She knows. I told her you were missing. Everything. She's coming here in a day. She has to deal with work and everything. Renée wants to get here faster, but she needs to make sure everything's alright before she leaves. Phil is coming here, too." Charlie said.

"I wish this didn't happen." I said.

"I never wanted this to happen." Charlie said. "I think Edward wants to talk to you. I'll leave you guys alone. The rest of the Cullens seem anxious to see you, too."

"Bye, dad." I said as he was heading out the room.

He paused at the doorway. "You know, I'm thinking Edward may not be so bad after all."

Charlie walked out and Edward came in with Jasper and Alice.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you! Do you know when we can go shopping yet?" Alice asked.

"No." I shook my head.

Alice skipped over to me and pulled me into a huge hug.

When she pulled away, Jasper looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

Alice looked at him expectantly, almost as if she wanted him to say something. Anything, for that matter.

Alice opened her mouth and said something, too low and fast for me to hear towards him. Jasper shook his head and said something back to her. Edward looked at both of them and said something to them.

"Bella." Jasper called to me.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked.

Jasper, Edward, and Alice stared at me. Jasper looking more shocked than any of them. I guess Edward forgot that saying that became like a habit for me. I mean, I was with Him for almost a year. I had to learn these things in that time. It was a matter of life and death. I would always choose the life option. No matter what it was. I was really desperate to get away from that life. But when I was, I unwilling stuck to my habits. I am trying really hard to remember that things are different now, but it's really difficult.

"No, Bella. I, uh, I don't need to be addressed in that way." Jasper stammered, stepping closer to me.

I suddenly thought about what was happening. I unwilling imagined Jasper was Him.

I flinched and took a step back, feeling nothing but fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk." Jasper said.

"I just imagined..." I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

Jasper said, "No. I'm sorry. About everything. I was one of the main reasons we left."

I saw that Edward and Alice had left the room.

"No you weren't. You made a mistake." I argued.

Jasper silently took me into his cold, stone arms.

"Thank you for forgiving me. I never thought that I'd..." Jasper trailed off.

"And I never thought that I'd get kidnapped by someone working with Victoria." I said. "None of us could predict this. Not even Alice."

* * *

**Hi!**

**The story is going to end soon. In a couple of chapters. I might post the Bella/ Jacob ending on my profile on Monday. We'll see. Bye!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	12. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us. -Helen Keller

**Bella's POV **

"Hey, Bella? Want to go shopping?" Alice asked excitedly.

"No, Alice. Leave her alone right now. Can't you see that she's scared?" Edward turned around to glare at her.

"No. Its fine." I shook my head.

I had gotten scared - yet again.

Was I always going to live in constant fear? Forever?

I gulped. I WAS always going to be scared. After everything, nothing has changed.

"No, it isn't." Edward argued. "This isn't right. You shouldn't be living like this. Nobody deserves a life like this. You need to understand that you are perfectly fine. Nothing bad will happen. Calm down. You will never be hurt again and nothing like this will ever happen again. I will make sure he pays for what he has done and you will try your best to live a good life again."

I nodded weakly and replayed his words in my head.

I eventually calmed down and apologized.

"No, Bella." Edward shook his head. "You don't need to apologize. None of this is your fault. You can't blame yourself. Nobody will ever treat you like he did. Please remember that. We are her to help you. Not hurt you. I need you to trust me. No one is going to hurt you. You are safe. You can't blame yourself. And you will be okay."

"Okay..."

He held one of my hands and looked into my eyes. "You ARE OK. Do you understand that? You always seem so scared when you don't have to be. I know you've been through too much, but I can help you get through it. All you need to do it trust me and believe me, okay?"

"Okay. I trust you." I said.

"Thank you." Edward sighed. "I know all this is hard for you. Rose understands you, too. If you ever need to talk to her, she can help you. She might have acted like she hated you, but as doesn't. She just doesn't want you to be turned to one of us and 'ruin your life'. But right now, she wants nothing more than to claw him up and protect you. We all want to help you."

"Wait. Rosalie doesn't hate me?" I asked in shock.

Edward said, "No. She never did. She just didn't want you to throw your life away to be one of us. To be honest, Rose has always been jealous of you. She wants nothing more than to be him again. But, once you are a vampire, there's no going back."

"Oh." I whispered.

Rosalie doesn't hate me. I didn't expect that. I always thought she hated me for some reason. Who would've thought her perfect person would be jealous of someone simple and human like me? She's perfect. I'm not.

"You're doubting me, aren't you?" Edward laughed lightly.

"Yes...its just hard to believe." I admitted.

"I understand. But you can always talk to her. She understands. Rose would break the law right now just to kill him. But death would only solve his problems easier. Jail would be a better option where he can suffer for all this." Edward growled.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"Bella." Edward sighed. "He won't come back to hurt you. I told you. You are perfectly safe now. What ever happens to him won't affect you. He will not just escape to hurt you. Trust me. We will make sure of that. All of us are concerned for you. Even Jasper still blames himself. But, in reality, its my fault. I made us leave. I am so sorry. I could've prevented this. But I didn't. This is my fault. It doesn't matter what any one else says. Nobody blames Jasper. Hell, even Emmett blames himself. Emmett thinks that as your big brother, he should've stayed to make sure you were okay. All of us blame ourselves, but it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid..."

"This isn't your fault." I argued.

"Yes it is." Edward said. "Let's go downstairs. You must be hungry."

I nodded and followed him to the kitchen. Nobody else was there. I wonder where they could be. I froze when I saw the calendar.

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked frantically.

"Is - is that what today is? Please tell me that's not what today is..." I said.

"That is today. Why? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"This is good for you since you vampires don't have to go hunting more often, but this isn't hood for me." I worried.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked.

"Edward." I took a deep breath. "My period is late."

* * *

**Hi!**

**First of all, I'm SO VERY sorry for not updating in SO long. It took me longer than I thought to write this chapter. It took so many drafts and staying up late. So, if you see any mistakes in spelling or anything, please let me know. As soon as I finished typing this, I didn't read over it. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Bye! Until next time!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	13. Lists

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

After I told Edward that I was possibly pregnant (Edward threatened him too), he told me I should take a pregnancy test. I took a deep breath and looked at the test.

_Negative._

I jumped into Edward's arms and he immediately freaked out.

"What? Is it positive? Bella! Please answer me. I will kill him if it's positive." Edward threatened.

"Its negative, Edward." I smiled.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips and said, "That's good. I was so worried, Bella. I didn't want you to have his child because I knew you'd want to go back to him to make your baby have a father."

"That sounds like me." I agreed. "I'd be scared to go back to him, but I'd do what's best for my child. The one I won't be having."

"Are you still scared of him?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I am. You're the only person I am somewhat calm around. It's just scary." I admitted.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone for a while because I have to go deal with that motherfucker. See you later." Edward said before walking downstairs and out of the house.

"Make my way through the motions, I try to ignore it

But home's looking farther the closer I get  
Don't know why I can't see the end  
Is it over yet?  
A short leash and a short fuse don't match  
They tell me it ain't that bad  
Now don't you overreact  
So I just hold my breath, don't know why  
I can't see the sun when young should be fun."

I sat down on my bed and thought about everything. I had a hard life, but it was going to get better. The pain I feel every day will end soon. I will get better and try and forget all of this.

"And I guess the bad can get better

Gotta be wrong before it's right  
Every happy phrase engraved in my mind  
And I've always been a go-getter  
There's truth in every word I write  
But still the growing pains, growing pains  
They're keeping me up at night."

Edward and Jacob can help !e through this and, like dad said, he will suffer for all this, won't he? Will Edward forgive me for keeping his visits a secret? I should've told Edward about him. I regret not telling anybody. I could've saved myself from the pain, nightmares, torture, and fear.

"Starting to look like Ms. Know-it-all

Can't take her own advice  
Can't find pieces of peace of mind, I cry  
More than I want to admit  
But I can't lie to myself, to anyone  
'Cause phonin' it in isn't any fun  
Can't run back to my youth the way I want to  
The days my brother was quicker to fool  
AM radio, not much to do  
Used monsters as an excuse to lie awake  
Now the monsters are the ones that I have to face  
No band-aids for the growing pains."

I lied. I remember telling Edward that I was scared of some nonsense. I never told him that someone snuck into my room. I have to help myself heal since I caused this mess to happen. Edward shouldn't have to do this because I should be able to look after myself.

"Someday, I won't be afraid of my head

Someday, I will not be chained to my bed  
Someday, I'll forget the day he left  
But surely not today  
One day, I won't need a PhD  
To sit me down and tell me what it all means  
Maybe one day it'll be a breeze  
But surely not today  
But surely not today."

I got out a pen and began to write a list of my biggest fears right now.

**_1) Going back to him._**

**_2) The thoughts in my head._**

**_3) Talking to most people._**

**_4) The dark._**

I paused. I was scared of the dark because that's when most of the bad thoughts happen. He also kept me in a dark room to torture me everyday.

_**5) Being Alone.**_

_**6) Being Hurt.**_

_**7) Knives.**_

_**8) Belts.**_

_**9) Cuts & Bruises.**_

_**10) Edward leaving me.**_

_**11) Jacob hating me.**_

_**12) Not moving on.**_

_**13) Being sad.**_

_**14) Angry People. **_

_**15) Pain.**_

_**16) Nightmares.**_

_**17) Screaming.**_

_**18) Crying.**_

_**19) Memories & Flashbacks.**_

_**20) Failing.**_

_**21) Revenge.**_

_**22) Vampires. (Not My Family)**_

_**23) Loneliness.**_

_**24) Death**_

The list was not in order because these fears were all tied for first.

"Oh, you don't know what sadness means

'Til you're too sad to fall asleep  
One day, I'll be snoozin' peacefully  
But surely not today  
Surely not today."

I then wrote the good in my life.

**_1) Edward._**

**_2) The Cullens_**

**_3) Jacob._**

**_4) My Friends._**

**_5) My Parents._**

"One day, I swear the pain will be a blip

I'll have the hardest time recallin' it  
I'll be the king of misery management  
But surely not today  
One day, that song won't make me cry anymore (no, no, no)  
One day, I'll get up off the bathroom floor (hey, yeah)  
Oh, piece by piece, I'll be restored  
But surely not today (surely not)  
Ay, not today."

I have more Bad than Good in my life, but, one day, it'll be the opposite.

I changed into a black sweatshirt with black pants. Depressing, I know. I went downstairs and left to go see Jasper and give him my lists.

...

"Bella, you don't have to fear all of this." Jasper told me.

"I know, Jasper." I sighed. "One day, I won't be scared of the dark. One day, I won't be scared to talk to people. One day, I might see the good in life. One day, I will get over this. That day will come soon, but, until then, I will try my best to get there. Thank you Jasper. You've helped me so much."

"You're welcome, darlin'." He said as he hugged me.

I hope that day when my fears would end and the tears will stop will come soon.

* * *

**One more chapter left! The epilogue! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review! I will make the epilogue skip a few years so you can see how much Bella changes. **

**Bye! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**

**Songs used: Growing Pains & Not Today by Alessia Cara.**


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Five Years Later...**

**Bella's POV **

Edward changed me three years ago. Being a vampire wasn't so bad. I also became happier in the past few years. A lot happened, too.

Carson got arrested. I can finally think and say his name.

Dad knows about Vampires and Werewolves. He was shocked, but wanted whatever I wanted. Sue and Charlie also got married, which complicated things a bit. I could see Seth and Leah...from a distance. I could sometimes let them over the border for a while since they were family. I couldn't cross so the werewolf gene wouldn't spread.

Phil and Renee also got married and Renée was 5 months pregnant. Oh! Did I mention Sue was 7 months pregnant? New family members! I was excited to see my step siblings. I was so happy for them. Also because I couldn't have children anymore...but that's okay! There's always adoption! Oh! I can be like Carlisle and Esme who adopted them after they were changed. Like them, I would not change someone unless they were on the verge to death.

Jacob imprinted. He imprinted on some girl on the reservation. Her name slips my mind, because I only saw her one, but I was so happy for them! Jacob told me he also planned on proposing to her since they had been together for a year. Jacob could also cross the border momentarily.

I was married to Edward. I was happy, too. He helped me move on when things were tough.

I was also so thankful for Jasper. I would always be. He helped me face my fears and live happier. I also wrestled Emmett a lot. I sometimes won and he sometimes won. I won for a long time after I was changed, but, after that, the wins kept changing because we had about the same strength.

Today, in a couple of hours, I'd do something insane.

...

Dressed in a black sweater, black heels, ripped jeans, and a dark blue tank top, I sat down.

"He'll be here in a minute." The officer told me.

I nodded and watched Carson enter the room, his hands tied with silver handcuffs. I smiled. He looked at me in shock and awe.

"Iz!" He sat down in front of me. "You came to get me out?"

Since the room had no windows or sunlight, I took off my jacket.

I laughed. "Hell no. You're going to pay for what you put me through."

"Right." He rolled his eyes.

"No, really." I smiled. "I've changed over the past five years."

"Yeah, you look sexier." He smirked. "Even better, for me."

"In your dreams, motherfucker." I laughed. "Wasn't I enough for you in he past five years? Is your fun over? Oh. Right. It is because you are in fucking prison like you fucking deserve."

"That's no way to talk to me, Iz." He warned.

"Why else would I be talking to you this way?" I challenged.

I stood up and walked around him. "You thought I was defenseless, didn't you? Well, I'm here to tell you otherwise. I changed. I see you have too. You are weak, stupid, ugly, and defenseless."

"Don't call me that." He said.

"I do what I want. You are nothing to me. I hate you. You will pay, trust me." I warned.

"You have changed." He whispered. "Stupid as ever."

I got near him and bared my teeth. I had just gone hunting, so blood could be seen inside my mouth. "Oh, really? Trust me, there's a lot you don't know. I've changed. A lot. More than you know."

"Why is there blood in your mouth?" He asked suspiciously.

"It tastes good." I admitted, loving how scared he looked. "Tell anyone, and I'll have your blood next."

He gulped. "You don't scare me."

I took out my contacts to reveal my crimson eyes. "How about now, huh? Wondering how I got red eyes? I never wore contacts before now."

My red eyes came from the blood I drank of criminals and things like that. Jasper said his friends did that too. I drank animal blood too, but only sometimes.

"Alright. I'll admit it, I'm scared of you." He admitted.

I loved the sound of those words so much.

"Good. Just know, you well never make me suffer ever again." I said, throwing on my jacket and going outside.

Now that I had spoken with Carson and proved myself, I was ready to live a happy life forever with Edward. I was no longer missing and I had healed myself.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Sorry the epilogue was short, but did you enjoy the story? Please review! Did you like the brave Bella in the end? I sure did! Carson will surely pay! After this, there's an author's note and then bam! This story will be complete! Please review and let me know what you think! Bye! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	15. Author's Note

The most difficult thing is the decision to act, the rest is merely tenacity. –Amelia Earhart

**Hey!**

**Thank you so, so, so much for reading! Currently, this story is at about 6,900 views! Thank you so much if you reviewed, followed, or if you added the story to your favorites! I love you all so much and your reviews are my inspiration! I hope you liked the story and have a great day! Hugs! Until next story! 💙💜💚**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


End file.
